DT-6800A Daughtress
The DT-6800A Daughtress is a mass production general-purpose mobile suit. The unit is featured in the series After War Gundam X. Technology & Combat Characteristics The DT-6800A Daughtress is a mass production general purpose mobile suit developed by the United Nations Earth (UNE). Overall, the Daughtress is a basic and standard mobile suit. The Daughtress could function both on Earth and in space with the right adjustments to its parts and systems. The Daughtress served as the UNE's mainstay mobile suit and has several variants to accommodate for various situations. The Daughtress's primary weapon is its 90mm machine gun, which fires solid rounds at a rapid rate. For close quarters combat, the Daughtress is armed with a beam saber. The Daughtress can be equipped with a shield for basic defense. Additionally, the Daughtress can optionally be armed with a bazooka for higher firepower. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is the standard close-combat weapon for a lot of mobile suits. It generates a blade-shaped beam to melt and cut through enemy's armor. The Daughtress's beam saber is stored on the suit's main body. ;*90mm Machine Gun :The 90mm machine gun serves as the Daughtress's primary weapon. It fires physical rounds at a rapid rate and possesses enough firepower to destroy lightly armored mobile suits with ease. The Daughtress's 90mm machine gun can be held with one arm and be used in conjunction with a shield. ;*Bazooka :The bazooka is a optional weapon of the Daughtress which can be equipped when heavier fire power is required. This bazooka functions like a standard bazooka and fires physical rounds. ;*Shield :A shield can be optionally equipped on the Daughtress for basic defense against physical weapons. Furthermore, a shield can be adapted to defend against beam weapons through the use of anti-beam coating. History The DT-6800A Daughtress is a mass-produced general purpose mobile suit built by the United Nations Earth (UNE) sometime prior to the 7th Space War. This mobile suit served as the mainstay unit of the UNE throughout the war. However, the Daughtress probably started to be phased out of use during the final stages of the war due to the deployment of the more advanced Gundam-series mobile suits. After the cataclysmic war, a number of Daughtress mobile suits survived and found their way in to the hands of various factions. Some of these Daughtresses were claimed by Vultures. Many of these acquired Daughtresses were customized in various ways by different factions and people. Even though the Daughtress was an outdated mobile suit in A.W. 0015, the New United Nations Earth still operated a large number of these mobile suits in its campaigns to re-unify the world. The Daughtress started to be phased out of use by the New UNE when the more advanced NRX-009 Balient was introduced. Despite the deployment of the more advanced Balient and NRX-018-2 Daughtress Neo, many Daughtresses were still deployed in the 8th Space War (presumably due to the New UNE's lack of resources). Variants ;*DT-6800 Daughtress Tank ;*DT-6800C Daughtress Command ;*DT-6800F Daughtress Flyer ;*DT-6800HM Daughtress High Mobility ;*DT-6800W Daughtress Weapon Gallery Dt-6800-hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch Dt-6800a-machinegun.jpg|90mm machine gun Dt-6800a-shield.jpg|Shield daughtress-bazooka.jpg|Bazooka ms_modal_unit_gx_04.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. daughtress-dYUbgfM.png daughtress-fNaQrR7.png gx-VxbyGeT.jpg daughtress-lJqusxE.jpg daughtress-O958yia.png daughtress-q4hvCHy.png daughtress-WM7RdJc.png Notes & Trivia *The Daughtress is a homage to the Universal Century's RGM-79 GM. External links * Daughtress on MAHQ ja:DT-6800A ドートレス